


Search and Rescue

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2015 [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., The Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Kidnapping, M/M, Silver Age, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion of a three fic mini-arc, the team finds and frees their missing member. And Steve has a pissing contest with Director Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment in the telepathy miniseries, this fic fills the 'the gang's all here' prompt square on my bingo card, and is a direct sequel to [Captivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5798413). :D
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so please forgive any errors.

Having Tony's running monologue back was far more reassuring than he'd thought it would be. It had already made a lot of the rage he'd felt at finding out who'd snatched Tony evaporate. Steve half-smiled ruefully. He'd gotten a lot more used to having it there in the back of his mind than he'd thought, and losing it had really thrown him of his stride. Trying to focus on flying the Avenjet wasn't getting him far, in terms of setting the thought aside, either. It was comforting to have that constant murmur in his head, a sign of Tony's presence in his life and his well-being.

 _I know what you mean,_ Tony commented quietly. _I'm not sure how I would cope with losing this connection we have._

Things on the jet were tense, and silent but for Hank's occasional comments about the comm tracking system's capabilities and results. It wasn't until they were making their final approach on the city that Hank relaxed. "We've got a signal, now that we're in range. Downtown, near the Stark Industries office-factory complex."

"I'm taking us to the Stark Industries airfield," Steve decided. "It'll be faster than dealing with the bureaucracy at the commercial airport, and we have clearance to land there anytime."

"A wise decision, methinks," Thor replied, his voice seeming to contain the growls of the thunder he had at his command. "I doubt that any one of us yet has the patience to deal with such small-minded fools as they."

"I sure don't," Jan agreed, flexing her fingers as though she very much wanted to hit something.

 _I'm fine for now,_ Tony put in, trying to calm him down a little. _Stop worrying so much._

Twenty minutes later, they were on the ground and the jet was parked. Steve undid the seat harness, stood, and addressed his team. "Alright, team. Tony says he's fine for the moment, but I won't feel better until we've got him back." Jan nodded, and Thor grumbled something under his breath that Steve ignored. "So let's go. Hank, where's the tracker say he is, now?"

"It's moving, and I won't be able to track it once we leave the jet, but right now it's three blocks south of the main Stark Industries campus and two west. Heading westward at a walking pace."

"Thor?" Steve smirked.

"Aye, Captain?"

"You can get there fastest. Would you and Mjölnir pay our friend a visit, and bring him back here where we can talk to him with a bit of privacy?"

Jan grinned, a feral edge to the expression. "I like the way you think, Cap."

Thor didn't bother to say a word. Just swung his hammer and leapt into the sky.

Jan watched him go, and paused a beat before she quipped, "you know, Cap, sometimes I think you play favourites. Why couldn't I go with him?"

Steve snorted, amused in spite of the tension of the situation. "Because you'd cause a scene. Thor will just grab him and bring him here so we can... have a talk with him."

Jan perked up at that. "Can I 'talk' to him?"

 _Try to keep the violence to a minimum, please,_ Tony put in, obviously having caught the gist of what was happening. _At least in public._

 _Don't worry, Tony,_ Steve replied. _We'll do our 'talking' on the jet where it's private._

They didn't have to wait long, in the end. Thor was back less than five minutes later, with a man in a suit under his arm. Said man was made up to look a lot like Tony, but there were subtle differences.

"Captain, I have retrieved Mr. Stark," he announced, and set the man down, more or less gently.

"What, exactly was so urgent, then?" The impostor brushed himself off and straightened his suit, much like Tony would have done. He even sounded almost exactly like Tony, somehow. Steve had to give him credit for an excellent impersonation. But it wasn't good enough. 

"Well, Mr. Stark," Steve replied, "there's something we'd like to improve as regards the Avenjet design. If you'd come inside, we'll be happy to show you."

"I do have normal consulting hours, you know," was the slightly ruffled reply. "But since I'm here already, let's hear it."

Jan threaded her arm through his, pulling him insistently up the ramp and into the jet, making the man stifle a start at the familiarity of the gesture. Jan smiled, watching Steve and Thor take up positions at the top of the ramp, physically blocking the exit. The expression had a distinct edge to it. "Well, we'd like to know where Tony is," she said.

The impostor gave her a puzzled look and raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

"Okay," she said, her tone saccharine sweet but with more than a hint of steel in it, "let me rephrase that so you understand me. Tell us where Tony is or I will grind you beneath my delicate heels until you do."

That got her a well-concealed wince. "I don't know what you're talking about," he tried.

"Right," she responded, "pop quiz: who was the last villain the team defeated?"

The impostor stared at her blankly for a moment. "How would I know that? I just fund the team."

Jan snorted, and tightened her grip on the man's arm. Steve was pretty sure he'd have some nice bruises later. "And that's how we know you're not Mr. Stark. Tell us what we want to know, or take your lumps like a man until you do."

"Okay, okay!" The impostor yelped, his tone pained.

Steve heard Thor shift, clearly preparing to take off again as soon as they knew where to go. He held up a hand, keeping Thor where he was for the moment.

"He's about twenty-five miles north of the city limits, in the Sespe Condor Sanctuary," the impostor admitted, rubbing at his arm with his other hand when Jan allowed him to pull free and step back.

"What's out there," Jan pressed.

"A hidden SHIELD bunker," the impostor replied. "You won't be able to get in, though, and if I miss my next check-in they'll be ready for a fight."

Steve decided it was time to step in. "No, they won't. And we'll get in because you're going to lead us there and open the gate."

The man whined, piteously. "I'm only in it for the paycheck. I've gotta feed my family somehow."

Hank snorted. "You do know that kidnapping is a crime that's prosecuted on the federal level, right," he asked, almost idly. "And as the man impersonating the person kidnapped, you're accessory to the crime. If not worse. Which would you prefer? To piss off Director Fury and possibly lose your job, or to go on trial and be investigated by the FBI?"

"Neither!"

Steve almost felt sorry for the poor bastard. "Take us where we need to go," he demanded again, quietly.

With another pitiful sound, the SHIELD goon gave in and pointed to a spot on the map projected on the comm tracker screen. "It's there."

 _Bring me some lunch, would you,_ Tony put in, _I'm starving._

 _After we get you out, you and I will go out for dinner,_ Steve agreed. _We've been meaning to do that anyway._ Aloud, he added, "Thor, I'd like you to take this guy and have him show you exactly where he means, from the air. We'll follow in the jet."

"Aye, captain," Thor grinned, enjoying himself. "See that you do not dally, lest I lose my patience."

"Oh, don't worry, Goldilocks," Jan replied, "we'll be right behind you. We want to have our share of the fun, too."

In some ways, it really felt too easy, Steve reflected as Thor gathered up the unfortunate SHIELD agent again and took off. But, on the other hand, without the advantage of their telepathic connection, it would have taken them a lot longer to realise Tony was missing. The realisation brought with it an almost physical pain, and he pushed the thought away. They'd known immediately this time, and next time, Steve resolved, he would go with Tony and not leave his side. In the end, it was only logical to hope that the connection never disappeared.

 _Enough with the sap,_ Tony said, and Steve realised he'd done the equivalent of think out loud at him. _I love you too, now come get me out of here._

 _Yes, sir, boss,_ Steve teased.

 _And don't you forget it,_ Tony shot back.

Steve could hear the snicker in his mental tone, and it made him smile. His boyfriend really was irrepressible.

He was really looking forward to their dinner date, in spite of the circumstances.

Sitting back down in the pilot's seat, Steve buckled himself in, and waited until the others had followed suit before he revved the jet's engines and guided it into the air.

"Thor's comm position is holding steady to the west-northwest. Heading 282 degrees."

"Copy, Antman," Steve replied, and they were off. He knew that covering the twenty-five miles to the location they'd pried out of the impostor wouldn't take more than a few minutes in the Avenjet, but each one felt like a year. Forcing himself to patience wasn't easy, now that they were so close.

 _You're telling me,_ Tony grumbled. _It's only been a few hours and I'm sick of this place._

 _A few hours too long,_ Steve actively replied. _Fury never should have taken you in the first place, and now he's going to learn a few lessons on consequences. We may have been friends once, but at this point I'm questioning why._

Tony sighed, and it came through clearly. _Don't cut ties you don't have to on my account,_ he said.

 _What the fuck are you talking about,_ Steve asked him. _The man committed a federal offense by taking you, and pissed off the whole rest of the team to boot. He's going to get what he deserves._

Tony didn't answer. Steve didn't like that, but he wasn't going to push. Not right now.

He had other priorities at the moment.

When he spotted Thor, hovering in the sky with a terrified passenger clinging to him, Steve had to suppress laughter. Cuing the team comms, he asked, "Ready, Thor?"

"Aye," Thor replied and dove for the ground with a dramatic flare of his red cape that Steve was convinced had to be intentional, "follow me."

Steve took the jet almost straight down, a feat only possible because Tony had designed it with vertical take-off capabilities, and landed it beside Thor on an oddly flat and level bit of ground he hadn't noticed from the air. It was pretty obviously man made.

Jan whooped as they descended. "Finally," she said, "let's get our Shellhead back and go home."

Hank didn't reply verbally, but Steve could tell he agreed by the quality of the silence. Now that he was paying attention, he realised that since he'd gotten linked to Tony, he'd gotten better at reading the rest of the team, as well.

Under a minute later, they were all getting out of their seats and gathering around Thor, who still had his -- now rather pale -- passenger by the collar. "Come, my friends," he said, giving the SHIELD goon a push towards a narrow and well-disguised door set into the side of the hill to their left, "I believe the fun is about to begin."

The SHIELD agent visibly winced, but opened the door for them.

It took about five seconds flat for them to get spotted, and several teams of SHIELD agents poured out of the adjacent hallways, surrounding them with their weapons aimed.

Steve faced them down. "Who's in command here," he demanded.

 _Fury,_ Tony answered, clearly listening in.

The SHIELD agents surrounding them didn't answer. When Thor stepped forward to stand next to him, Steve heard several safeties click off.

Thor growled. "You dare openly point your weapons at a Prince of Asgard?"

Several agents swallowed, nervous, but no one moved.

Steve sighed. "I'll ask again; who is in command," he demanded keeping his tone firm and projecting his willingness to fight if it became a necessity, and felt an out of place twitch of arousal from Tony that he carefully ignored.

 _What,_ Tony sent him a mental shrug, _you're sexy when you take charge._

"I am," a familiar voice replied from off to Steve's left and behind the group of agents. The agents parted to let Nick through. "What the hell do you think you're doing, barging into my secure facility, Cap," he asked.

Steve scowled at him, forgetting his exchange with Tony entirely. "You know damn well why we're here, Nick," he replied, "or have you forgotten that I never leave a man behind? Doesn't matter whether civilian or military. My team comes home."

"I don't know what you mean," Nick calmly stared him down and puffed on his cigar.

"We've found your replacement a trifle wanting," Thor put in, not letting go of the SHIELD agent in question.

"And we want the original back," Jan added. "Where is he?"

Fury didn't give an inch, still confident that he had the upper hand. "And if I refuse?"

Steve laughed. "Nick, when have you ever been able to out-bluff me? If you refuse, my team and I will tear this place apart until we find him or you tell us where he is. I have no compunctions about knocking your teams out, and all I have to do is hold them off until Wasp and Antman can find him."

The tableau held for another long minute, broken only by the nervous shuffling of the SHIELD agents who knew they were outclassed and definitely didn't want to fight the Avengers.

"Fine," Fury eventually capitulated. "He ain't worth losing this facility over." He didn't break eye contact with Steve as he added, "Team Bravo, retrieve Mr. Stark for the good captain."

"Yes, sir," they chorused and hurried away.

"Are you sure this is a bridge you want to burn, Captain," Fury asked him, sounding oddly thoughtful.

"You knew this was a possibility," Steve shot back.

"Excuse me," Jan put in, sounding very offended, "but I'm pretty sure it was you who burned this particular bridge, Director, when you _kidnapped Tony Stark_."

Hank snorted, amused, but agreed. "I'm with Wasp on this one."

Fury gave them a critical once over, his eyepatch seeming to penetrate just as far as his good eye. "You know, we woulda worked well together, your team and mine."

"Sorry, Nick," Steve replied, watching the team sent to retrieve Tony approach them. "But unless the fate of the earth is at stake, that's not going to happen, after this."

 _Better not,_ Tony grumbled.

Steve risked a glance at him, and gave Fury a hard look. "Really, Nick? You couldn't return his clothes?"

Tony was still in nothing but his underwear. Tiny red underwear.

Steve forced down a twitch of interest. No, he told himself, later.

 _I was going to let you peel them off me when I got back to the mansion tonight,_ Tony told him, amused, and enjoying the attention.

"Well, my agent is wearin' 'em," came the predictable reply, and Steve refocused his attention in time to watch as Nick pointed to the man Thor was still holding.

Jan rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, Mr. Stark, I'm fairly sure we can find you a spare set of pants at least, once we get to the jet."

"Fine by me," Tony said and shrugged off the hands on his shoulders. He stepped over to the agent in Thor's grip and requested, "my briefcase and comm, please. Keep the suit and watch." 

Steve watched as the requested items exchanged hands, then waited until the rest of the team had exited the building before giving Nick a last short nod. "Don't bother calling unless it's urgent."


End file.
